Luna Trisni Thates vs Cable
Luna Trisni Thates vs Cable is a What-If? Death Battle between Luna Thates of the story About Time! against Cable from Marvel Comics. Description About Time! vs Marvel, which of the two beings sent back to save a doom future can save their future by destroying their opponent? Interlude Parasoul: The Future. Sometimes life styles are too difficult to survive on their own. Nisa: But all of that changes when you go back in time to stop that doomed future from happening! Parasoul: But sometimes, the past is much more weird than the future. Nisa: Or at least, that's how it was for Luna Trisni Thates, the Galordian Protector of Earth. Parasoul: As well as for Cable... he's f*cking cable. She's Nisa and I'm Parasoul. Nisa: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a Justice battle. Luna Thates Parasoul: After a large meteor shower wiped out most of humanity, several of the survivors took up a life of crime, stealing from abandoned grocery stores and gas stations. Nisa: One such villain was none other than a 20 year old girl, who had all her memories from before the meteor shower almost completely erased. Parasoul: Her name is Luna Thates. Luna: So hungry… I wonder if anyone’s here? Parasoul: One day during one of her ventures, Luna wound up stealing from a 7/11, before noticing an open door in the back. Curiosity peaking, she decided to check it out. Nisa: As well as grabbing a spear and some batteries that were in the area because plot. Parasoul: There, she met R.O.T.E., the Robotic Operator of Time Expertise. Nisa: Who just happens to be a time travelling robot that was also put there by the goddess inside of Luna so she can stop the main villain, Demoltri. Did we mention Luna has a goddess sealed inside of her? Parasoul: … I was getting to that. Nisa: Were you, Citizen? Parasoul: ~Coughs~... Anyway, Luna is not a normal human. She is actually a superman-like hero, with the whole “coming from a separate planet amidst it’s destruction to protect the planet she was sent too” thing. Nisa: But that planet wasn’t destroyed. Parasoul: Eh, semantics. Nisa: One of the major things about her species, the Galordians, is that she’s able to conduct electricity within any object, including her spear, with the ability to generate up to 1000 watts. Parasoul: Sounds pretty “shocking”. Nisa: … Leave the puns to me, citizen. Parasoul: Uh, right. ~Ahem~... Anyway, Luna is also capable of lifting up to 2000 tons, tank bullets without much harm, and have enough magical power to hold a Goddess inside her for 20 years. Nisa: Not to mention defeating MechaHitler and Muso-cheese-lini without any help. Yes, those are real people from real history. Parasoul: However, Luna has a huge anger management problem. If anyone insults R.O.T.E., The Goddess Lisibet, or her girlfriend, Mira… Nisa: … Girlfriend? Parasoul: Well… in a sense, but the only Mira she knew was a clone, who died during the Meteor Shower… which caused her a lot of emotional pain, growing fairly quick to anger after learning that she was, in fact, dead. Nisa: … Minus the fact that the real Mira was kept in a lab ran by Demoltri, because plot. Parasoul: Yeah, Demoltri’s kind of a dick. Demoltri: Oh, Luna, I was surprised to see you in this time period, since there was a shitton of death and destruction, war, explosions… you know, juuuust like your home planet! Luna: I don’t understand why you haven’t been suffocated yet. Demoltri: Now, now… what good would suffocation do against a god who can turn you into a fish with the snap of his fingers? Parasoul: … Scratch the “kind of”. He is a dick. Nisa: However, Demoltri tends to hold back on a lot of his power unless he’s angered… which is really, really hard to do, and can only be stopped by a sword powered by the Goddess Lisibet, also knowing as the Sword of Desire. Parasoul: Stupid naming system. Nisa: Lisibet, being the Goddess of Beauty, Wisdom, and Joy, powered the sword with… well, Wisdom and Joy. Which somehow countered Demoltri. She also has a tendency to nickname everyone with embarrassing nicknames. Parasoul: And since Lisibet can control Luna’s body, turning her hair from white to pink, and her eyes from grey to yellow… we should mention that she was in control of Luna’s body while beating Robo-Edison and Musso-cheese-lini. Nisa: Wait, citizen… didn’t we say Luna took down Musso-cheese-lini? Parasoul: Well… they kind of both did. At the same time. Nisa: Wait, what? But how? Parasoul: Well, that was when Luna first realized Lisibet was inside of her. They both defeated Musso-cheese-lini simultaneously. Nisa: … What? Parasoul: Well, other than that… Lisibet can’t really do much else. She can extend the watt usage up to 10,000, but that’s about the extent of her abilities while in control of Luna’s body. If Luna dies, she’s also gone. Nisa: But it takes more than just a shot to the head to kill this alien. Luna: So, like… when are we getting steak, because killing a bunch of historical figures makes a girl starving. Cable Parasoul: Nathan Summers isn’t just an ordinary son of mutants. He’s the son of Cyclops and Jean Grey, bred specifically to be an extremely powerful mutant. Nisa: Not exactly Jean Grey herself, but a clone of Jean Grey created by Mister Sinister, named Madelyne Pryor. She still gained some memories of Jean Grey and her life force, before Madelyne and Cyclops ran off to get married. Parasoul: But all did not end well for Baby Nathan, as he was subjected to the Techno-Organic Virus by Apocalypse, which converts living material into technology, consuming the host. It continues to live, but it’s ultimate goal is to spread to other life forms. Nisa: But it can still be held in check by powers like Telekinesis, which Nathan was more than capable of. Parasoul: Anyway, a woman came after he was infected with the virus and said that he would be cured of the virus, 2000 years in the future. Jump forward a few thousand years, literally, to the time period in which Apocalypse was the sole ruler of the world. Nisa: Indeed, this is that “doomed future” thing we were talking about. Parasoul: Skip a lot of training, fighting and beating Nur, blah blah blah, and you have Cable, the man who is literally technology. Well, at least on the left side. But after a while, he was completely healed of the virus by Hope Summers… but it eventually returns. Nisa: Well, I guess I just have to wonder who he is now? ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiHbm3FuOhg ~ Nisa: Oh, well thank you, citizen! Parasoul: Well, anyway, being an Alpha-level mutant, we know that Cable has some extremely powerful Telepathy and Telekinesis, which can do a lot of stuff. Nisa: We could list them all, but we’ll just let them scroll down the screen for now. *Illusions *Cloaking *Mind Control *Precognition *Psionic Shield *Psionic Blasts *Astral Projection *Psionic Spikes *Concussive Blasts *Flight *Time Travel Parasoul: But even with all those abilities, Cable is a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, as well as knowing methods of hand-to-hand combat that aren’t even a thought in our current time period. Nisa: Bet he couldn’t tank the deadly justice kick! Parasoul: Yeah, but he’s probably smart enough to dodge it while it’s coming, or dodge it with his body slide technology, which is just an enhanced teleporter. He’s also smart enough to hack into Iron Man’s armor and beat him, before being able to subdue Captain America for long enough to do so. Nisa: Not only that, but his bionic arm can lift up to 10 tons… in one hand. Parasoul: The downside? … Well, he has to hold back on his telekinetic powers just to stop the virus from spreading. Nisa: Also, he’s kind of a dick. Parasoul: Well, rude, unfriendly, and mean… So yeah, kind of a dick. But you know what else all the badass dicks have? Weapons. And Cable has a lot of weapons. *Plasma Rifles *Explosives *Knives *Psimitar Nisa: So Cable is not only a man on the hunt for Justice, but he’s also a complete badass. He’s the one man I actually look up too for the goal of justice. Cable: What do I have to do? To save my world, I have to help Apocalypse destroy a past one... Pre-DB Parasoul: Alright, the combatants are set, it’s time to end the debate once and for all. Nisa: IT’S TIME FOR JUSTICE! Death Battle It’s the year 2367. Luna is sitting under a tree, playing her own version of Deadpool on her laptop. Luna: Damn, this is fantastic. There’s so many… weapons… and stuff. Jokes are good. R.O.T.E.: M’lady, don’t you think it would be wise to, I don’t know, train before we jump times again? Luna: Man, you’re no fun. It’s not like some guy is gonna jump out of the timestream and try to attack us. Right after Luna said that, as if by complete coincidence, a large man appeared out of the timestream and landed in front of them. However, Luna was too busy playing her game to notice. R.O.T.E.: M’lady, I think you should have a look at this… Luna: Not now, dude, I’m almost about to kill Sinister. ???: Sinister? Luna: Yeah, dude, Sinister. He’s, like, the villain of this game. As a response, the mysterious man took the computer using telekinesis and slammed it into a tree. ???: I’ll be the one to kill Sinister. Angrily, Luna gets up and starts to yell. Luna: Okay, who in this goddamn hell are you? That laptop cost me, like, I don’t really know because I stole it from Best Buy! ???: You stole it? Luna does a backflip, pulling out her spear and getting into an attack position. Luna: Alright, tell me who you are before I shove this Spear up your ass. Cable: Nathan Summers. Cable. Now, miss, I don’t want to resort to violence. Luna: Did you just call me ‘miss’? Oh shit bro, it’s going down now. Cable: Well, that makes two of us. 'FIGHT!' Luna jumps out of her battle position, striking with her spear at cable multiple times, while Cable resorts to blocking each hit with his Plasma Rifle. Cable: Hmpf. Weak. Luna: You think this is my max potential? Slowly, Luna begins to supercharge her spear with a ton of electrical currents, shocking Cable and causing him to fall over. Luna, jumping on top of him, proceeds to motion her spear going through Cables stomach, before Cable kicks her off and into the tree her laptop was smashed on, breaking the tree, before getting up, unscathed. Luna then ran back up to Cable before Cable decided to teleport out of the way, causing Luna to run into another tree. While Luna was dizzy, Cable took his plasma gun and shot it into Luna’s back, pushing her through another tree, but once again, she was unfazed. Luna: Nothing like being shoved into two trees during a fight. At least you’re a better fighter than MechaHitler. Cable: Stop explaining things I don’t care about. Luna: Well excuse me princess, I didn’t realize I was at a charity event. Luna got back up, running quickly back towards Cable, matching her Spear with Cable’s rifle, before managing to knock it out of his hands, before getting blasts back into a few more trees by his Psionic Blast. Not realizing it was telepathic, Luna runs back over to Cable multiple times, before again being blasted back into the trees each time. Cable then teleported back over to Luna and shot his plasma gun into her stomach at point blank, before Luna kicked the gun, and caused it to explode into multiple pieces. Cable: Huh? While in shock of his gun exploding, Luna jumps and kicks him in the face, knocking him back a few feet. Luna: Get that gun at Toys R us? Cable then slowly gets up, and pulls out his Psimitar, twirling it around into an attacking stance. In the meantime, Luna pulls back out her spear and gets into an attack position. Luna: Woo, I’m getting a bit of a rush. This feels awesome. Luna then runs in and clashes with Cable’s Psimitar multiple times, striking with more force after another, until one clash releases a large shockwave that blasts both of them back. Cable rams into a tree and nearly causes it to break off, while Luna rams headfirst through a few trees. Cable then lifts the tree in one hand and throws it at Luna, who manages to dodge at the last second, however, Cable then appears behind her, and the illusion of the Cable by the other tree disappears, before slicing Luna several times with his Psimitar. At the last second, while Luna still looks a bit bloody, she manages to steal the Psimitar and crack it over her knees. Dizzily, she gets back into her fighter stance, before Cable decides to read her mind, but is blocked out. Cable: What? I can’t mind read you? What’s inside of you? Bastard!!! Luna: Huh. I guess there are benefits to having a goddess inside of you. Cable: Goddess? Luna: Oh, do you want to meet her? I wouldn’t- Before Luna could finish her sentence, her being was then taken over by the goddess Lisibet, turning her eyes into a glowing yellow, and her hair pink. Lisibet: Oh, greetings, Sweetie! I just had to stop in, to get a glimpse at the sugarplum fighting my dear Luna. Cable: Alright, enough talk. It’s time to blow this popsicle stand. Cable ran towards Lisibet, who tried to stop him with a spear, before placing two units of C4 under her being, and using another illusion to keep her from going anywhere. While he was far enough away, Cable blew the C4 and had it explode underneath her, causing in a large explosion that could’ve killed anyone. Cable: Hmpf. Weak goddess. Lisibet: Darling, you shouldn’t count me out just yet! Cable: What? Emerging through the smoke caused by the explosion, Lisibet stepped out and jumped at Cable, who immediately protected himself with a forcefield. Lisibet decided to charge her spear with 10,000 watts of electricity, before rapidly hitting the forcefield with all her might. Soon, the forcefield generator Cable had got fried and the forcefield completely disappeared. However, this also resulted in Lisibet/Luna’s spear being shattered due to the amount of force. Cable: Hmpf. You’ve got nothing now. Lisibet: Well, sweetcakes, I wouldn’t count me out just yet. Summoning her inner will, Lisibet decided to pull out the Sword of Desire, rapidly slashing Cable multiple times with it, while Cable took in all the damage, right before charging the sword with 10,000 watts of electricity, and stabbing it right through Cables machine, tearing off his left arm. Cable fell over, not lifeless, but tried using telekinesis to pull his arm back. But right before he could do anything, a large swinging sound was heard overhead, and as the camera looked down, Cable’s lifeless head was shown lying on the ground. Luna’s hair and eye color returned to normal, breathless. R.O.T.E.: Are you okay, M’lady? Luna: Yeah… I just need some steak… Results Nisa: Wah-what? A fighter of justice taken out by a petty thief? Parasoul: Well, Luna was no petty thief. Even though Cable is insanely strong, Luna was able to take anything he dished at her, to a certain point. Cable was strong, but Luna was much more durable. Nisa: Not to mention, half of his body is technology, and too much electricity can take out any tech. Generally, it takes only around 12 amps to the heart to kill a human, and if we put in around 100 volts, that’s only 1200 watts. Cable isn’t an average human, however, because of the Techno-Organic Virus, and can survive up to 10,000 watts. However, we can’t exactly say the same for his weapons… Parasoul: Despite that, even that much wattage would break the Spear, and if the spear was all Luna had, she would’ve been done for. But luckily, the Sword of Desire was always on the inside of her being, only coming out when she truly desires it. Nisa: Or if the Goddess decides that it’s the right time. Parasoul: And Luna has enough strength to break several layers of titanium with the Sword itself, which is more than enough to break off Cable’s arm. Nisa: And as for the mind control, mind reading… all of those are practically useless against a Goddess who can do similar stuff. Oh… I guess we forgot to mention that… Parasoul: Whoops. Nisa: Well, I guess it just came to a shocking and cold death for Nathan Summers. Parasoul: The Winner is Luna Thates. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015